Sobre Chocolates e Pimentas
by Ikathy
Summary: Lucy tem a missão de fazer chocolates para o Dia dos Namorados e Natsu tem a missão de atrapalhar. NatsuLucy açucarado para Motoko Li.


**Sobre Chocolates e Pimentas**

Lucy suspirou alegremente, alinhando todos os utensílios sobre a mesa com cuidado. Nunca estivera tão empolgada com o Dia dos Namorados.

Antes de fugir, há quase dois anos, a garota não tinha amigos. Na verdade, ela mal saía de casa. Toda sua educação fora ministrada por um tutor particular e, após a morte de sua mãe, as únicas pessoas com quem tinha algum convívio eram os empregados da mansão – e somente às escondidas, pois seu pai abominava o contato com pessoas de _status_ inferior.

Depois de entrar na Fairy Tail, entretanto, sua vida mudara drasticamente. Fizera várias amizades e aprendera o significado de carinho e companheirismo, fazendo com que se tornasse uma pessoa melhor, e de alguma forma, queria agradecer aos seus amigos por lhe proporcionarem isso. Foi assim que decidiu fazer os famosos " _giri_ _chocos_ " para os seus companheiros – e companheiras também, pois dar apenas para os garotos seria muito injusto em sua opinião.

Contudo, não bastava apenas fazer os chocolates em casa. Não, ela queria que cada um dos seus amigos se sentisse especial, então depois de vários dias de pesquisa e um dinheiro que com certeza faria falta quando tivesse que pagar o aluguel no fim do mês, Lucy comprou toneladas de utensílios de confeiteiro, forminhas e ingredientes diferentes para obter o sabor perfeito para cada colega.

Com todo o aparato de que necessitava organizado sobre a mesa da cozinha, Lucy juntou as mãos, exclamou algumas palavras de encorajamento para si e abriu o livro de receitas, iniciando seu trabalho. Decidiu começar com os mais simples – os sem recheio – para pegar prática, e apenas no dia seguinte faria as decorações.

Enquanto o chocolate derretia em banho-maria no fogo, Lucy separou as forminhas. As de Happy e Carla tinham o formato de peixinhos, que receberiam detalhes de açúcar depois de endurecidos. Para os Exceed, havia comprado um chocolate especial para animais de estimação ( _que tipo de gente presenteia o próprio bichinho no Dia dos Namorados?_ ), evitando assim um futuro Happy com dor de barriga.

A de Levy era em formato de bloquinhos: faria um mesclado de chocolate preto e branco e depois escreveria o nome dos títulos favoritos da sua amiga como se fossem pequenos livros. Já para Wendy, encontrou uma fôrma de asinhas que combinaria muito bem com a graça e doçura da pequena Dragon Slayer, e como sabia que ela gostava de texturas crocantes, adicionou pequenos floquinhos de arroz próprios para confeitaria no chocolate ao leite.

Após preencher todas as fôrmas e colocá-las na geladeira, Lucy se espreguiçou e olhou o relógio de parede da cozinha, se espantando ao ver como o tempo tinha passado rápido. Já estava quase no fim da tarde e não havia nem almoçado, mas estava se divertindo muito, pensou, sorrindo para si mesma. Fez um lanche rápido e voltou ao trabalho.

Agora que sabia exatamente o tempo que o chocolate levava para derreter, começou a dividir as tarefas de forma mais organizada. Rapidamente fez todas as "casquinhas" dos bombons, colocando-os na geladeira, e voltou sua atenção aos recheios.

O de Erza era o mais fácil: a preferência da Titania por doces, especialmente bolos de morango, era amplamente conhecida na guilda, então Lucy faria bombons de chocolate branco com recheio de morango e leite condensado. Pensar em um sabor para Gray havia sido a parte mais difícil porque o mago do gelo não tinha nenhuma inclinação alimentar específica, mas achou que seria uma boa idéia fazer um bombom de chocolate meio amargo com recheio de menta, refrescante como seus poderes de gelo.

Por fim, apenas o de Natsu estava faltando. O Dragon Slayer adorava sabores picantes, então nada mais óbvio do que fazer bombons de chocolate com pimenta. Entretanto, essa era a receita mais difícil de ser feita e também a que mais tinha chances de dar errado. Assim, Lucy seguiu os passos à risca e com cuidado, provando a geléia do recheio em todas as etapas, mas ainda assim, algo não parecia certo. Fez e refez a receita mais algumas vezes, ora achando que estava muito ardida, ora achando-a muito fraca. Suspirou profundamente, massageando as têmporas após a quinta tentativa. _Precisava_ acertar o recheio.

Não tinha grandes pretensões quanto à qualidade dos chocolates. Não costumava cozinhar e sabia perfeitamente que, sendo essa sua primeira tentativa em algo culinário que não _lamen_ , talvez as coisas não saíssem do jeito que ela queria, porém, ao imaginar o sorriso de Natsu depois de provar os chocolates e gostar, o abraço em que ele a envolveria, sempre tão quentinho... Lucy balançou violentamente a cabeça para afastar aquele pensamento, o rosto corando de vergonha. _Não seja boba_ , pensou.

Decidiu voltar ao trabalho com energia redobrada e, após mais três tentativas, se deu por satisfeita com o resultado. Montou os bombons, guardou tudo na geladeira e deu mais uma espiada no relógio. Já estava tarde, então era melhor que se apressasse em tomar banho e fosse dormir, pois no dia seguinte faria as decorações.

Quando deitou a cabeça no travesseiro, alguns momentos depois, não conseguiu conter um sorriso. Sentiu-se grata por ter amigos que faziam aquele trabalho todo valer a pena.

.

.

Os primeiros raios de sol iluminaram sua face por dentre as cortinas e Lucy rapidamente despertou, animada demais para se render à sua habitual preguiça matinal. Jogou as cobertas para o lado e saltou da cama, ansiosa para ver como os bombons haviam ficado. Ao se dirigir para o armário em busca de roupas limpas, invocou Plue para lhe fazer companhia. Era uma pena que os espíritos celestiais não comiam, pensou ao abraçá-lo. Ficaria mais do que feliz se pudesse agradecer aos seus espíritos daquela forma também.

Já vestida, foi cantarolando em direção à cozinha, pronta para as dec-

"AAARGH!" Lucy deu um salto ao ver um braço apoiado na porta aberta da sua geladeira.

"Ah, Lucy." A cabeça de Natsu se tornou visível quando ele se afastou para encará-la. "Seu ronco é muito alto. Você tem água?" O Dragon Slayer não esperou a resposta, no entanto, e começou a abrir os armários em busca de um copo. Sua boca estava toda suja.

De chocolate.

Lucy congelou, soltando um guicho.

"Aye, Lucy!" Happy apareceu voando alegremente. "Você tem chocolate em forma de peixe!" Suas patinhas também estavam sujas.

"Não..." Não, não, não, não. "NÃO, NÃÃÃO!" A maga correu para a geladeira, empurrando Natsu para o lado. Grande parte dos chocolates havia sumido.

"Esse aqui é o melhor." Disse o Dragneel, comendo o último dos bombons de Erza. "Onde você comprou?"

"..."

"Mas esse aqui é horrível." Continuou ele, apontando para os bombons de pimenta com uma careta. _O QUÊÊÊÊ?_ "Sério, onde estão os copos? Da última vez que procurei eles estavam em cima d- mas o que...?!" Ele desviou de um chinelo voador.

"SEU IDIOTA." Lucy atirou o outro par, irada. "IDIOTA. IDIOTA!"

Quando percebeu, havia jogado metade dos seus utensílios de cozinha nele. Espátulas, panelas, bacias, forminhas... nada fora poupado.

"VOCÊS COMERAM TUDO!" Berrou ela, mirando uma colher de pau em Happy, que voava enlouquecidamente pela cozinha. Plue se escondeu debaixo da pia, tremendo. "E AGORA NÃO VAI DAR TEMPO DE FAZER DE NOVO!"

Depois de alguns minutos atirando tudo que havia em cima da mesa, ela olhou mais uma vez para as fôrmas metade vazias, segurando um soluço.

"Eu fiz esses chocolates para dar a todos os meus amigos no Dia dos Namorados." Murmurou ela, chorosa. "E agora o Dia dos Namorados já chegou e eu não tenho nada para dar."

"Foi você mesmo que fez?!" Perguntou Happy, chocado. Ao notar que os olhos dela começaram a lacrimejar, o Exceed voou em sua direção e lhe estendeu os pequenos bracinhos para abraçá-la, chorando. "Me desculpe, Luuucy, me descuuuulpe! Natsu disse que não tinha problema comer porque ninguém ia saber se a gente comesse tudo, então eu comi e agora você está triste comigo, BUÁÁÁÁÁÁ!"

 _Espera aí, Natsu disse o quê?_

Lucy voltou sua atenção para ele. O Salamander estava de braços cruzados e com uma expressão emburrada, a cabeça virada de lado observando um ponto qualquer do outro lado da cozinha.

"Você sabia!" Ela apontou um dedo acusadoramente para ele, histérica. "Você sabia que era para todo mundo e mesmo assim comeu de PROPÓSITO!" Quando percebeu que ele não tinha a menor intenção de olhar pra ela, fechou os punhos e berrou. "NATSU!"

"Tch." Bufou ele, fazendo biquinho. "Talvez eu tenha um motivo para ter comido."

Lucy jogou um Happy lacrimoso no chão sem cerimônias, aproximando-se do Dragon Slayer. Puxou-o violentamente pelo cachecol e o encarou como se fosse assassiná-lo. "Eu espero que esse motivo seja muito bom, porque do contrário você sofrerá uma morte lenta e dolorosa."

"Bem," Disse ele, erguendo orgulhosamente o queixo, porém ainda sem fitá-la. "talvez eu não quisesse que outras pessoas tivessem recebido chocolates também." Lucy não esperava aquela resposta, arregalando os olhos, chocada, e seu aperto se aliviou um pouco.

Será possível que Natsu estava... com _ciúmes_?

Seu rosto começou a corar em velocidade alarmante, e ele finalmente a olhou de esguelha, também parecendo um pouco desconcertado. Lucy abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, tentando falar algo, mas apenas conseguiu balbuciar umas coisas desconexas.

"Er... Hum..."

"LUUCY!" Um Happy ainda choroso abraçou sua perna, tirando-a de seus devaneios. "Ele goooosta de você e eu também, perdoe a gente, perdoe a gente, por favor, Lucy!"

A maga desviou o olhar para a pia, remexendo as mãos nervosamente, ainda envergonhada. Não sabia o que dizer a ele e também não tinha coragem de lhe perguntar o significado daquelas palavras. Balançou rapidamente a cabeça, tentando se livrar daqueles questionamentos. Ainda havia o problema dos chocolates comidos e era naquilo em que deveria estar focando agora. Limpou a garganta para chamar a atenção dos seus colegas.

"Está cedo ainda e eu acho que, se começarmos agora, podemos refazer parte dos chocolates a tempo da festa de hoje à noite." Sugeriu.

"Aye!" Concordou prontamente Happy, limpando as lágrimas. Natsu grunhiu, contrariado.

"Sem chance!" A negativa automática do Dragon Slayer trouxe de volta sua ira por ele ter arruinado seus planos.

"Ah, é?" Grunhiu ela de volta. "Então você vai explicar para a Erza o porquê dela não ter ganhado nenhum chocolate!"

Natsu deu um pulo.

"O QUÊÊ? Você fez chocolate para a Erza?!" Perguntou ele, estremecendo.

"É claro que fiz! Minhas amigas também merecem chocolate!" Exclamou ela, indignada, pondo as mãos na cintura.

"Mas Lucy," Disse Happy, voando até a altura do rosto dela para fitá-la diretamente. "os chocolates são só para os gar-"

"Não importa!" Ela bateu o pé firmemente no chão e cruzou os braços, resoluta. "Vocês vão me ajudar ou eu já posso ir conversar com a Erza?" Calafrios percorreram o corpo de ambos e eles prontamente se disponibilizaram a recuperar todos os instrumentos que ela havia atirado minutos antes.

Os três se puseram a trabalhar e o resto do dia foi bastante atarefado. Lucy colocou os novos bombons no congelador para que endurecessem mais rápido e decidiu simplificar as decorações dos que já estavam prontos. Happy não era de grande ajuda, mas ia e voltava do mercado rapidamente, trazendo os ingredientes que estavam faltando. Já Natsu era mais um empecilho do que um assistente na cozinha, afobado demais para seguir as receitas passo a passo e demasiadamente atrapalhado para fazer as decorações, então Lucy o pôs a cortar morangos. E era incrível como a menor menção a Erza fazia com que ambos trabalhassem com redobrada eficiência.

Foi apenas quando o fim da tarde se aproximava e o último grupo de bombons foi embrulhado que ela se deu por satisfeita. Suspirou pesadamente, limpando o suor da testa.

Happy estava tão cansado que adormecera em cima da metade de seu sanduíche de atum alguns minutos antes, abraçando um Plue também sonolento. Lucy e Natsu acharam melhor não os acordarem e montaram seus próprios sanduíches.

"Bem," Disse ela, limpando os farelos de pão das mãos após terminar de comer. "não conseguimos repor o número exato de chocolates, mas o que temos vai dar."

"Lucy, eu..." Natsu coçou a nuca, constrangido. "Eu não sabia, quer dizer, eu nunca ia imaginar que..."

Era evidente que ele estava arrependido de ter comido os chocolates. O Dragon Slayer, assim como ela, não gostava de ver seus amigos infelizes a fazia de tudo para animá-los. Sabia que deveria repreendê-lo por seus atos impensados, mas só de lembrar das tantas vezes que ele a havia consolado quando estava triste, sobre o modo como a abraçava protetoramente quando ela chorava... Lucy nunca conseguia ficar brava com ele por muito tempo.

"Tudo bem, já consertamos o problema." Resignou-se, suspirando.

"Você nunca cozinha nada e..."

"Sério, está tudo bem." Ela se virou para encará-lo, sorrindo. "Além do mais, fui poupada do fiasco de te dar chocolates ruins." Disse, lembrando-se da insatisfação dele ao falar dos bombons de pimenta. Natsu ainda parecia um pouco abalado, então ela resolveu mudar de assunto. "Você deveria ir para casa se arrumar ou vamos nos atrasar para ver os fogos."

Lucy se moveu para levar os utensílios que ainda estavam sujos para a pia, mas ele permaneceu parado no mesmo lugar, encarando os bombons de pimenta que haviam restado.

"Não estavam tão ruins assim." Comentou ele distraidamente, enquanto pegava um e mordia.

"Natsu, não precisa fazer isso." Disse ela, voltando-se na direção dele.

"Eu definitivamente comeria tudo." Respondeu ele de boca cheia, pegando outro e mais outro até que suas bochechas parecessem as de um hamster. Enquanto mastigava, o Dragon Slayer se esforçava para não fazer uma careta, o que a fez rir, e ela riu ainda mais ao vê-lo dando tapinhas na barriga, fingindo-se saciado.

"Você realmente não precisava ter feito isso." Ela pôs as mãos na cintura, balançando a cabeça, ainda risonha.

"Tem razão." Disse Natsu depois de engolir tudo, encarando-a com falsa seriedade. "Estavam tão ruins que, na verdade, é _você_ que tem que se desculpar comigo."

Ele começou a andar em sua direção, e Lucy deu alguns passos para trás, ficando encurralada entre o Dragon Slayer e a pia. A maga olhou para os lados nervosamente, em busca de uma rota de fuga, mas seu corpo foi rodeado pelos braços fortes de Natsu, que a deixaram sem escapatória. Lucy não teve escolha senão sustentar o olhar dele, que a fitava intensamente, e não resistiu quando Natsu abaixou a cabeça e colou os lábios nos seus. Seus olhos se fecharam automaticamente ao sentir a língua dele pedindo passagem, o que ela consentiu imediatamente, logo sentindo o gosto ardido da pimenta invadir sua boca.

Eles se separaram após alguns momentos em busca de ar e Lucy abaixou o rosto afogueado, encarando os dedos dos pés. Determinada a não deixar que eles caíssem em um silêncio constrangedor, entretanto, ela disse a primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente:

"Hum, não estavam tão ruins assim." Ela murmurou, e o Dragon Slayer lhe respondeu com um meio sorriso, mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer comentário, Happy soltou um guincho.

"Aye, Lucy, por que é a sua boca que está suja de chocolate?" O pequeno Exceed exclamou, desesperado, sem notar que a maga estava corando mais ainda. "É agora que a Erza vai nos matar, estamos mortos, mortooos!"

Lucy ficou observando Happy voar desesperadamente pela cozinha por alguns momentos, até que percebeu que Natsu a olhava hesitantemente.

"Lucy, me desculpe pelos chocolates." Disse ele finalmente, em meio aos gritos desesperados de Happy, sustentando um pequeno sorriso incerto. Ela abanou a cabeça lentamente, como se quisesse falar que ele não tinha que fazer aquilo, mas o sorriso do Dragon Slayer foi alargando cada vez mais, até que ele abriu os braços para recebê-la. Obviamente, ela não pensou duas vezes antes de aceitar ser envolvida pelo aperto aconchegante de Natsu.

Talvez seus planos não tivessem saído tão perfeitos quanto ela havia almejado, pensou, sentindo um calor gostoso se espalhar por seu corpo. Mas havia conseguido exatamente o que desejava e talvez alguma coisa a mais.

* * *

 **N/A:** Só porque eu te amo, Aya.


End file.
